Water closed
by Sirelo
Summary: #SoratroObsession: —Cuando el agua no sólo está en sus pies si no técnicamente en todo el cuarto de lavado, Sora se permite entrar un poco en pánico, pero sólo un poquito.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
 **Basado en el prompt:** "I accidentally flooded the laundry room and you really needed to do laundry" AU.

* * *

Cuando Sora ve el agua corriendo por sus pies, se dice que todo está bien, que no tiene que perder la calma y que al nada más la lavadora termine su ciclo ella limpiará; que seguro echó agua de más por estar distraía leyendo su libro de historia para ese tonto examen del siguiente día. Es simple, fácil, nada para perder los nervios.

Cuando el agua no sólo está en sus pies si no técnicamente en todo el cuarto de lavado, Sora se permite entrar un poco en pánico, pero sólo un poquito. No llegará a nada si pierde los estribos, ¿verdad? Es mejor seguir manteniendo la calma, contar hasta trescientos y seguir prometiendo que limpiará más tarde. Claro que si la lavadora hace un ruido extraño se vale gritar en voz alta.

Pero sólo una vez.

Aunque también se es permitido cuando se escucha un ruido en la entrada y a alguien decir «¿Pero qué...?» con un tono de voz vago, en donde no se sabe si es sorpresa, enojo o ambos y exaltarse te hace pegar un brinco para después resbalar y yacer en el suelo. Ahí es cuando gritas sin parar, pero cuanta maldición salga de tu boca. Aunque su vocabulario no es tan fluido en ese sentido, así que se escuchan muchos _joder, joder, joder_ porque no sabe qué más decir.

Sora oye los pasos delicados y como la lavadora de pronto ya no hace ni un ruido más, quiere suspirar de alivio pero entonces es consciente que, evidentemente, hay alguien más en la habitación y ha visto la escena de ella resbalando, cayendo y gritando por si esa no fuera suficiente vergüenza. Lo siente pararse cerca y tiene miedo de abrir los ojos. Porque sí, ella los cerró, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer que esperar desaparecer aunque sea por unos segundos?

Por un momento deja de respirar y en verdad empieza a creer que se ha hecho invisible porque no escucha nada, ni siquiera una respiración... pero ya sabemos que esas cosas de la invisibilidad no existen así que, luego de un rato, la persona por fin habla.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta la voz que claramente es un hombre.

—Estoy bien —dice ella aún con los ojos cerrados—. Me gusta esperar así mi ropa, me ayuda a relajarme.

—Me parece grandioso —dice él con un tono de voz sincero—, pero creo que te vi resbalar hace un momento.

Bien, ya no volverá a decir esa basura de si deseas algo intensamente se volverá realidad porque por todos los dioses, ¡ella esperaba que no la hubiera visto cayendo y gritando tan ridículamente¡ Esperaba que la persona que escuchó antes de caer no fuera la misma que está ahora mismo al lado de ella.

—Fue un accidente —es lo único que atina a responder—. Se empezó a salir el agua de la lavadora y una cosa llevó a la otra. Pasa todo el tiempo.

Ella lo oye hacer un movimiento, aunque no puede saberlo con certeza ya que sigue con los ojos cerrados. Hay otro rato de silencio en los que sólo escucha su propia respiración, así que supone que su acompañante ya se ha ido y es seguro abrir los ojos. Los abre y lo primero que ve es a un rubio de ojos azules viéndola con demasiado interés. Se asusta un poco y él le sonríe en forma conciliatoria.

—Sólo quería saber si no te lastimaste —responde antes de que ella pregunte—. Como no abrías los ojos pensé que te habías quebrado la mano o algo, pero veo que estás bien.

—Te dije que estaba bien —dice—. Sólo no quería abrir los ojos para verte, ya que se podía dar la casualidad de que nos topásemos otra vez ( _ya sabes, en el futuro_ ) y no quería morir de vergüenza mientras eso sucedía. Estaba decidida a mantener cierto misterio.

Él la ve sorprendido por su honestidad y luego suelta una carcajada, Sora ríe también porque es contagioso y porque de verdad que no está entendiendo nada la situación; pareciera que está en un sueño porque todo se siente irreal.

Luego de un rato, él vuelve a hablar.

—Puedo ayudarte a levantar, si no puedes hacerlo sola.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola —responde ella rápidamente—, además tengo que limpiar el desorden.

—También puedo ayudarte a limpiar —dice él mientras ella se levanta. Sora se sorprende un poco, ¿es que acaso la cree una inútil o es amable por naturaleza? Como sea, ella no permitirá eso.

—¡Ni hablar! También puede hacer eso sola —él aprieta los labios claramente intentando retener la risa y ella se ofusca, ¿se está burlando de ella?—. Puedes reírte sabes, aunque no entiendo qué es tan gracioso.

Él se pone serio de repente y Sora levanta una ceja dudosa. Sigue sin entender nada.

—No lo tomes a mal —dice él—, ya que estoy seguro que puedes hacer eso y más, pero... —Ella lo ve esperando que continúe. —Necesito usar la lavadora y es más rápido si limpiamos los dos juntos.

Ante eso, Sora no puede hacer más que sonrojarse; realmente no sabe qué es lo que esperaba, aunque si lo piensa bien encontrará la razón. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabe que esperaba que él estuviera siendo amable porque quizá —quizá, quizá— él quería pasar un tiempo más con ella y así conocerse, ¿podría ser más tonto y egocéntrico ese pensamiento? Claro que quería ayudarla para así terminar más rápido y poder usar él la lavadora. Bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que llegó ahí para lavar su ropa y ella lo hizo perder tiempo.

—De acuerdo —contesta al fin—, acepto tu ayuda. Cuatro manos funcionan mejor que dos. —Él sonríe y ella ve hacia otro lado, tiene una sonrisa _demasiado_ linda.

Sora empieza a ver a todos lados preguntándose dónde están las cosas de aseo, ve la puerta que seguro es el pequeño armario del cuarto de lavado, pero no da ni dos pasos cuando ve como el la sobrepasa dirigiéndose obviamente al armario y empieza a sacar lo que necesitarán. Ella bufa un poco.

—No debes moverte —le dice respondiendo a su bufido—, pueda que vuelvas a resbalar y hay que evitar otro accidente. Yo te llevaré lo que necesites. —Ella abre la boca para protestar, pero no le da tiempo de decir nada, porque él está rápidamente frente a ella entregándole el trapeador. —Soy Yamato Ishida por cierto, estudio ingeniería.

Ella abre la boca otra vez, pero en sorpresa. Se recupera rápidamente.

—Sora Takeonouchi, diseño de modas —dice—. Arruino lavadoras en mi tiempo libre.

Yamato asiente sonriendo y ella también, pero un poco sonrojada; de pronto demasiado consciente de las cosas y del giro interesante que dio el día.

* * *

#SoratroObsession

Por un mundo con más Sorato.


End file.
